Hallelujah
by LaSoul Sauvage
Summary: Et si Crocodile était mort, au lieu d'être envoyé à Impel Down après Alabasta ? Quelle aurait été la réaction de Doflamingo? Deathfic.


**Bonjour...**

 **Ce jour, un texte un peu spécial...**

 **Alors c'est une deathfic voilà c'est dit, y'a pleins de gens qui meurent. Donc étant donné que je prévenu, merci de ne pas me le reprocher. (alors qu'en plus j'ai horreur de ça, prévenir...ça gâche le suspense. XD)**

 **DISCLAIMER : One Piece, ses personnages appartiennent à Oda.**

 **RATING : M (y'a plein de morts on a dit. XD)**

 **Un gros merci à Cha ma super bêta qui a réussi à rendre mon texte potable alors que c'était pas gagné. (elle est forte quand même hein?)**

 **Pour les deux du fond qui suivent pas (je vous love si fort XD 3 ) , «la cage à oiseaux » est une technique de Doflamingo qui consiste à enfermer ses ennemis dans une cage gigantesque faîte de fils extrêmement tranchants et assez rapprochés. La cage se resserre lentement et tranche inexorablement tout ce qui passe, métal, pierre, humain...Il est ainsi capable d'enfermer tout un pays à l'intérieur.**

 **Alors je tiens à dire que je ne savais pas du tout quoi mettre comme titre et qu'il se trouve que j'ai écouté "Hallelujah" en boucle tout le temps où j'ai écris cet OS. Donc voilà c'est bien pratique, même si ça n'a rien à voir, au moins ça me laisse l'illusion que ça signifie quelque-chose. XD C'est pas l'histoire derrière un titre la plus pourrave du monde quand même? XDDD**

 **Voilà je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre alors bon...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le monde tanguait autour de lui. Où alors c'était le roulis des vagues qui ne l'avait pas quitté. Le mal de terre, la maladie du marin, quelque chose du genre. _Oui, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?_ Doflamingo avançait dans ce pays aride en ayant l'impression de lutter perpétuellement contre des sables mouvants.

Il avait su sa mort avant tous. Le verre qu'il avait entre les mains s'était brisé à l'instant même où il la ressentait dans son corps. Il avait ordonné d'armer un bateau et ils étaient partis instantanément pour Alabasta. Il avait encore à ce moment-là un espoir, un infime espoir. Mais qui s'était réduit à peau de chagrin lorsqu'il avait reçu le journal en pleine mer.

Pour se donner du courage, pour continuer à avancer, il prit une longue gorgée de whisky.

La marine et Chapeau de paille étaient partis depuis un moment. Il les avait ratés de peu. Tant mieux pour eux, il n'aurait pas donné cher de leur peau. Son cœur était aussi sec que les dunes de sable de ce pays. Le sable…

Il se pencha et en prit une poignée. Il était humide, il pleuvait à verse, et Doflamingo ne le remarquait que maintenant. Les lourdes gouttes lui donnaient l'impression d'être écrasé sous un poids monstrueux. Il avait envie d'arracher le ciel en deux pour faire cesser la pluie. Les souvenirs lui revenaient par fragments. C'était vrai.

Lui.

Il avait toujours détesté la pluie.

 _Un grand lit, la pluie qui tambourine le long des carreaux. Doflamingo paresseusement allongé dans les draps, le grand corps musclé de son amant alangui contre lui ._

" _Je déteste la pluie, elle me rend faible. Bientôt je l'arrêterai."_

 _Doflamingo éclata de rire et fourra son nez dans les cheveux de son amant._

" _Tu irais jusque-là ? Et ces pauvres gens dont tu es le grand sauveur?"_

 _Comme toujours les mots dans la bouche de Doflamingo prenaient une certaine emphase ironique._

" _Je m'en moque. Je n'aime pas la pluie. Leur sauveur… Ces gens sont idiots."_

 _Et comme toujours ceux-là même prenaient une tonalité méprisante et ennuyée dans celle de Crocodile._

 _Doflamingo roula dans le lit, Crocodile se retrouvant au-dessus de lui. Il s'abandonnait, tentateur et offert à ses soins._

" _Et si je te faisais oublier la pluie ? Viens."_

 _Crocodile lui offrit un de ses rares sourires sincères qu'il ne réservait qu'à lui._

Un homme s'approcha de lui. Doflamingo plissa les yeux et reconnut instantanément le roi d'Alabasta. Il jeta un œil autour de lui. Ha il était arrivé à Alubarna. Ses pas l'avaient conduit tout seuls. Il connaissait ce pays par cœur à force de l'arpenter pour _lui_ rendre visite… Cette fois, c'était la dernière.

« Doflamingo, nous n'attendions pas votre visite. »

Le ton était prudent. À juste titre. Mais le capitaine corsaire, habituellement ravi qu'on le craigne, n'eut pas un sourire.

« Où est-il ? »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais elle avait paru assourdissante à Cobra tant elle était chargée de froideur et de haine à peine contenue. Le roi ne savait que faire. Il ne comprenait pas l'origine de toute cette haine.

Cobra ne savait pas. Il ne connaissait pas la nature de leurs relations. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Doflamingo ne voulait pas qu'il pose son sale regard sur leurs moments privilégiés.

Ne sachant que faire, il répondit simplement :

« Vous parlez de Crocodile ? Il repose dans le Palais. »

« Repose. » Son ton dégoulinait d'un respect abject. De quel droit se permettait-il de lui accorder du respect après ce qu'il avait fait ? Doflamingo eut instantanément envie de lui arracher sa langue pour son impudence. Mais il se contint. Il avait besoin de savoir une dernière chose.

« Comment est-il mort ? »

Voilà c'était dit. Il l'avait admis.

Crocodile n'était plus.

Il eut à la fois l'étrange envie d'éclater de rire et de tout faire exploser dans un grand feu de joie. Cobra, face à son étrange expression, eut un mouvement de recul, mais répondit tout de même :

"Nous n'avons pas eu le choix. Il continuait à se battre jusqu'à son dernier souffle, Luffy a dû lui porter un coup mortel pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Crocodile nous aurait tous anéantis si Luffy avait retenu ses coups. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi enragé et déterminé à mener son plan jusqu'au bout. Croyez-moi, je déteste prendre la vie des autres."

Cobra commençait à saisir les relations qui pouvaient unir les deux personnages et s'inquiétait pour la sûreté de son pays. Il n'aurait sûrement pas le temps de prévenir ses soldats…

Un fil tranchant arrêta net sa réflexion et sa tête tomba sur le sable, sans plus de fioritures.

Une morte propre et nette. Pas de tortures, rien. Était-ce vraiment tout ce qu'il méritait ? Doflamingo s'en fichait. Il n'avait plus envie de jouer. Il voulait juste voir ce pays et ces misérables habitants disparaître sous le sable. Il voulait voir le monde brûler.

« Doffy ? »

C'était la voix de Trébol qui le ramena parmi eux. Il se tourna vers lui.

« Détruisez-moi cette île. Mettez-la à sac. Si vous trouvez la princesse, faites-en ce que vous voulez, tuez-la, amusez-vous avec, faites comme bon vous semble, avec cette île, son peuple, peu importe. Ça n'a plus d'importance. Mais ne détruisez pas le palais. Pas tant que je ne l'ai pas vu. »

Trébol recula et échangea un regard sombre avec Diamante et Pica. Leur jeune maître avait cessé de sourire. C'était la pire des choses.

Doflamingo se fichait bien de ce qui arrivait à Nefertari Vivi, même si tout était sa faute. Il ne supportait plus de voir ces gens heureux danser sous la pluie. Il voulait tuer Chapeau de paille et ses petits compagnons. Il voulait les voir se tordre de douleur sous ses yeux.

Mais plus tard, la vengeance. L'heure était au recueillement. Et pour se recueillir, tous ses misérables cloportes devaient mourir. Il ne voulait surtout pas salir _sa_ mémoire.

Il se dirigea droit vers le palais, tuant toutes les personnes qu'il croisait au passage, froidement, méthodiquement. Un fil par un fil. Ça ne lui faisait rien. À quoi bon ? Il n'avait plus de cœur depuis des années. Celui-ci ne se remettait en marche que pour une occasion…

Il y avait bien des pirates et des soldats qui essayaient de le tuer, mais il n'en avait cure. Ils mourraient tous. C'était ainsi. S'ils n'avaient pu accepter un homme comme Crocodile pour roi, alors ils n'étaient pas dignes de lui survivre.

Lorsque Doflamingo atteignit le palais, qu'il rentra dans la salle du trône et qu'il vit le corps de son amant, sous un drap, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il manqua ployer. Sur ses lèvres mourut un cri de désespoir muet. Son visage se tordit en un rictus affreux.

Mais il ne chuta pas. Jamais. Il lui devait bien ça. Il s'avança et tira le drap qui le recouvrait. Doflamingo eut un sourire infiniment triste. Le genre de sourire que personne ne verrait jamais.

Il était beau. Même mort. Même le corps blessé et mutilé par les batailles. Il avait toujours cet air aristocratique qui ne le quittait jamais. Cet air qui disait qu'il était fait pour être roi.

Doflamingo pensa qu'il ne verrait plus jamais les yeux jaunes absolument saisissants de son amant. Les fenêtres explosèrent.

Il se dit qu'il ne verrait plus jamais son sourire si séduisant et sadique. Le trône de Cobra tomba instantanément en miettes.

Doflamingo posa la main sur la joue de Crocodile et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Si froides. Les murs de la salle tombèrent, coupés par des milliers de fils.

Il s'assit à ses pieds et regarda le monde sombrer. Si las de tout. Il avait un mal de crâne incroyable.

Des heures plus tard, son équipage le rejoignit au Palais. Doflamingo était assis aux côtés de Crocodile, des dizaines et des dizaines de cadavres autour de lui. Ceux des gardes qui avaient tenté de l'attaquer ou de l'arrêter. Sans succès.

« Vivi est morte, Doffy. C'est Diamante qui s'en est chargé. »

Doflamingo ne se sentit pas mieux pour autant. Ce n'était pas pour « apaiser sa douleur » qu'il faisait ça. Au contraire. Il l'entretenait précieusement, avec soin, versait avec amour du sel sur ses plaies, car Doflamingo ne voulait pas d'un monde où l'on se remet de la mort de Crocodile, où on l'oublie pour « passer à autre chose. »

Il refusait de faire son deuil. Purement et simplement. Il ne le ferait pas.

Mais cela dit, sur le moment, la sensation de savoir la princesse morte était assez agréable.

« Tout le monde est là ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête en cœur. Doflamingo leva la main en l'air et des fils sortirent de ses doigts. Il lançait la cage à oiseau. Personne ne sortirait vivant de ce pays, à part lui et son équipage. C'était sa cérémonie d'adieu.

Pendant des heures son équipage resta à ses côtés, sans rien dire, tandis qu'il écoutait les cris de la population qui mourait lentement, tranchée par les fils qui progressaient vers le centre névralgique. Vers le palais d'Alubarna.

Oh, il y en avait bien qui avaient essayé de se défendre et qui avaient grimpé au palais dans une tentative de fuite désespérée. Mais les membres de la Donquixote Family les tuaient comme on chasse une mouche.

Doflamingo avait la main posée sur les cheveux de Crocodile et les caressait lentement, le regard vide. Comme un enfant caresse une poupée cassée.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Trébol ne ressentit pas d'excitation et de joie à la vue de la folie de son capitaine. Il détestait même ce qu'il voyait. Doflamingo était plus effrayant que jamais.

Mais ils ne dirent rien et attendirent. La pluie cessa et la cage à oiseau aussi, lorsqu'il n'entendit plus le moindre cri, laissant place à une aube splendide. Elle illuminait tout.

Il se leva.

« Il faut l'enterrer. Ici. Il n'aimerait pas Dressrosa, trop humide pour lui. »

 _Il_ n'avait jamais aimé Dressrosa.

 _« Je n'aime pas ton royaume. »_

 _« Pourquoi continues-tu à venir alors ? »_

 _« Il se pourrait que son roi ne soit pas trop désagréable. »_

 _Doflamingo ricana._

 _« Un compliment, c'est jour de fête ! »_

 _« Ferme-là, tu veux, tu me fatigues parfois. »_

« On va l'enterrer ici, sous le sable.C'est le plus bel endroit pour lui. »

Après l'enterrement, Doflamingo ne prit même pas la peine de nettoyer le pays saccagé. Il ne prit pas la peine d'offrir une sépulture décente, ne serait-ce qu'au roi et à sa fille.

Avec un peu de chance, ils hanteraient ce pays pour toujours.

Ils retournèrent à Dressrosa. La traversée fut compliquée. Leur roi continuait à leur donner des ordres, mais il n'était plus cet homme éclatant qui riait à la moindre occasion et qui sourirait constamment. Doflamingo avait toujours été un homme fou. Mais il était incroyablement vivant. Là, c'était comme s'il avait déjà un pied dans la tombe. Diamante doutait qu'il revienne un jour sourire. Il aurait tout donné pour voir même le plus effrayant de ses sourires.

Ils essayaient de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un passage obligé de son deuil. Mais ils connaissaient leur maître. Doflamingo faisait tout à l'extrême. Alors ils se contentait de rester à ses côtés pour lui montrer qu'ils étaient là et attendre.

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre pour confirmer leurs pires craintes. Doflamingo les laissa à Dressrosa, confia les rênes du royaume à Trébol et ils eurent beau tenter de le retenir, il se contenta de leur adresser un rictus. Pas de « Je reviens, ne vous en faites pas. ». Pas de « Je serai de retour bientôt. »

Rien.

Il était parti mourir.

Doflamingo avait traqué pendant un petit moment les chapeaux de paille. Il les retrouva sur Jaya. Il les regarda s'amuser alors qu'ils avaient vaincu Bellamy, son subordonné. Et juste avant de partir sur l'île céleste, il se pointa devant eux.

Il n'eut aucune pitié. Ils moururent tous de sa main. Le cuistot, l'épéiste, la navigatrice, le médecin, le canonnier. Tous tombèrent sous ses coups, sous sa rage. Ils ne comprirent pas ce qui leur arrivait. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu vent de ce qui s'était passé à Alabasta. Doflamingo se fit un plaisir de le leur apprendre personnellement. La surprise et l'horreur, suivies de la colère sur leurs visages, apaisèrent un peu ses plaies à vif.

Toute leur volonté, toute l'énergie qu'ils mirent à se battre disparut sous les fils de Doflamingo qui, implacable, réduisait leurs espoirs en miettes.

Le Chapeau de paille et Nico Robin furent les derniers. Nico Robin pour avoir trahi Crocodile. Chapeau de paille pour l'avoir tué. Il le leur fit payer au centuple, passa un long moment à les torturer.

Et maintenant, ils se tenaient étalés devant lui, morts. Envolé le rêve. Comme ils avaient fait s'envoler le sien. Il s'était juste contenté de rendre coup pour coup.

Bien sûr, les tuer l'avait satisfait. Mais encore une fois, c'était une vengeance qu'il avait accomplie froidement. À la place de son cœur, ne se tenait plus qu'une immense cavité. Ça n'atténuait pas la souffrance.

Il n'avait jamais autant souffert de sa vie. Ça le rendait plus fou que jamais. Mais il tenait bon. Il voulait souffrir. La pire des horreurs serait d'oublier.

Jamais il ne pourrait, jamais il ne voudrait l'oublier. Il avait été sa plus belle passion. La seule chose qu'il y avait de beau en lui.

Il avait pu tout endurer du monde, commettre les pires massacres, la folie, la haine, les insultes et la marine, tant qu'il avait été là. Et maintenant ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui restait ?

Il eut une pensée un peu peinée pour sa famille de pirates. Il les aimait bien, il leur devait beaucoup, mais ils étaient si insignifiants par rapport à tout ça. Mais il avait fait les choses bien. Il leur laissait le royaume, tous ses trésors matériels et sa richesse. À eux de se débrouiller.

Il regarda ses mains couvertes de sang. Il eut un nouveau sourire triste. Crocodile lui avait dit une fois que le sang le rendait sexy. Et ils avaient couché ensemble à même le sol, furieusement, juste après.

Il les vit arriver. Il savait qu'ils venaient pour lui. Un bataillon de marines tellement énorme que l'île de Jaya se retrouva immédiatement envahie. Avec à sa tête Akainu.

Il était d'ailleurs étonné que la marine n'ait pas rappliqué plus tôt. Certainement une stratégie d'Akainu. Après tout Doflamingo s'était débarrassé de Chapeau de paille et de ses petits camarades. C'était fort pratique. Une rixe entre pirates pour conclure tout ça et paf l'affaire d'Alabasta étouffée dans l'œuf, la marine héroïque.

Doflamingo était grand seigneur. Il leur laissait volontiers tous les titres d'héroïsme du monde dans l'histoire. Rien ne l'aurait plus répugné que les gens misérables qui foulaient la même terre que lui le voient comme un héros.

Doflamingo tenta l'un de ses sourires gigantesques dont il avait le secret Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que le vice-amiral le plus implacable de la marine se déplaçait pour vous. Mais tout ce qu'il parvint à obtenir, fut une grimace de rage.

Akainu le regarda froidement. Il ne lui demanderait jamais pourquoi. Déjà parce que toute la marine savait pour eux. Il se pourrait qu'ils aient été deux ou trois fois surpris en pleine action dans les quartiers généraux de la marine… Et ensuite parcequ'Akainu se moquait totalement de ses motivations. Il avait tué des milliers innocents, était accusé de régicide et détruit un pays faisant partie du gouvernement mondial. Il était coupable. Point.

Mais cela ne faisait que s'ajouter à la longue liste de ses crimes. Il n'avait pas à rougir, même devant le diable lui-même. Il était le pire démon que la terre ait porté en son sein. Et il en était fier, c'était ça le pire. Vraiment, Akainu détestait les pirates.

Mais Doflamingo était reconnaissant que ça soit lui. Les autres amiraux se seraient perdus en circonvolution sur ses actes, auraient tenté de lui parler et Doflamingo n'avait aucune envie de parler et encore moins de disserter sur le pourquoi du comment.

Crocodile était mort. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se répétait ce constat, ça heurtait un peu plus la solide barrière de fierté et de haine mêlées dont il avait entouré son âme pour ne pas sombrer. Il devait faire vite, sinon il ne tiendrait pas jusqu'au bout.

Un dernier baroud d'honneur. Une dernière occasion de faire honneur à Croco. De se faire honneur à lui-même. En tant que pirate, en tant que corsaire, en tant que roi. Il se fendit d'une dernière pique d'ironie à l'intention d'Akainu :

« Je renonce à mon titre de corsaire. »

Comme si on ne le lui avait déjà pas enlevé. Mais son sourire était presque convaincant.

Sans crier gare, Akainu aboya l'ordre de l'attraper. Doflamingo eut le vrai sourire psychotique qu'on lui connaissait, pour de bon cette fois. C'était le dernier tour de piste, la représentation devait être parfaite.

Doflamingo chantait. Pas avec ses lèvres, non. Elles avaient charmé trop de monde pour être sincères. Il chantait, chantait à tue-tête avec ses doigts. Le sang l'éclaboussait tandis que son corps chantait. Il se paraît du carmin de ses ennemis, comme un oiseau lisse ses plumes et dévoile ses plus belles couleurs à sa partenaire. Doflamingo livrait sa dernière parade nuptiale. Son chant d'adieu.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus de marines. Seuls les officiers et Akainu étaient encore debout. L'homme volcanique le regarda sans mot dire. Froidement comme à son habitude. Toute la haine du monde dans ses yeux. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait à Doflamingo. Les officiers regardaient le carnage avec horreur. Certains voulurent rebrousser chemin, mais Akainu leur aboya aussitôt de ne pas flancher et leur rappela que la désertion était passible de la peine de mort. Il attendit. Il sentait que Doflamingo avait quelque chose à dire, qu'il n'avait pas fini son effroyable petit spectacle qui n'amusait que lui.

Le démon céleste regardait les corps autour de lui sans sentiments. Plus froid qu'une machine. Il se redressa et eut un sourire si amer qu'il en devenait un rictus hideux. Il vit un marine bouger faiblement au sol et l'écrasa sous son pied, comme on écrase un cafard. Il cracha ses mots au visage d'Akainu et de tous les marines encore vivants, encore debout pour témoigner. La voix de Doflamingo n'était plus chantante, elle ne charmait plus. Elle exsudait de haine et de douleur mêlées.

« C'était le seul être qui trouvait grâce à mes yeux dans ce monde. La seule chose qui valait la peine. »

La seule et unique chose qui l'avait rendu humain. Bien plus que beaucoup de gens. Doflamingo avait toujours eu les traits de caractère les plus hideux de l'humanité. C'était comme ça. Le monde l'avait façonné pour qu'il devienne ce monstre sans foi ni loi. La haine, le meurtre, la cruauté, la folie. Et au milieu de tout ça, il y avait eu une lumière, un espoir de bonté ?

C'était certainement ça, ce que s'imaginaient ces pauvres types en face de lui. Il voyait la commisération dans leurs regards. Il écrasa un autre marine au sol qui n'eut pas le temps de crier, le crâne broyé sous son pied. Misérables insectes qu'il méprisait tant.

Pitié. Et puis quoi encore. Doflamingo eut un ricanement. Pour des hommes comme eux, il n'y avait jamais eu et il n'y aurait jamais de lumière. Toutes ces histoires de gens qui avaient changé grâce à la beauté de l'amour, ça lui filait la gerbe. Stupide était l'homme qui se complaisait dans ces pauvres valeurs bien-pensantes.

Il avait aimé tous les défauts et les qualités de Crocodile.

Il avait aimé chaque trait de son corps avec ferveur, chaque trait de son caractère avec soin. Et on lui avait enlevé la seule chose en laquelle il trouvait de la beauté. Le monde aurait dû payer pour ça.

Mais il était las. Et vieux. Et il voulait mourir. Ses mains tachées du sang de ses ennemis tremblaient sous l'effort de rester fier.

Ne pas céder. Ne pas briser. Ne pas ployer. Il aurait tout le temps d'y songer pendant sa longue mort aux côtés de Crocodile. Il y avait-il seulement une vie après la mort pour des types comme eux ? Il s'en foutait. Il le retrouverait. Même s'il devait faire chanter l'Hallelujah à chaque ange du paradis. S'il devait torturer chaque démon de l'enfer. Rencontrer chaque putain de dieu de chaque putain de religion s'il le fallait.

Parcourir chaque endroit où le mènerait sa mort. Peu importe. Rien ne lui faisait peur, tant que Croco était quelque part au bout du chemin.

C'était son chant d'espoir.

Doflamingo regarda Akainu droit dans les yeux. Il écarta les bras et lui adressa son sourire le plus éclatant. Deux petits mots. C'était tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Les derniers mots d'un condamné.

« Vas-y. »

Akainu aurait pu lui refuser l'honneur de mourir au champ de bataille et l'exécuter en place publique, comme il le méritait. Akainu détestait les pirates. Mais il reconnaissait un courage certain au corsaire.. Et surtout, d'une forme si particulière qu'il ne pensait jamais voir ça de sa vie, et encore moins chez un homme comme Doflamingo. Lorsqu'on lui avait expliqué la raison pour laquelle le corsaire détruisait tout sur son passage et avait rasé Alabasta, il n'y avait pas cru. Et maintenant, il en avait la preuve formelle. Ce type, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, avait aimé au moins une chose dans sa vie.

Un homme qui mourrait pour l'honneur d'un amour détruit. Qui partait en croisade et le portait en étendard, sans honte aucune. C'était chose si rare. Un vrai samouraï. Ainsi Akainu ne put lui refuser sa dernière volonté. Le chien rouge n'avait pas de pitié. Il reconnaissait juste des qualités. Qu'on ne lui dise pas qu'il était injuste après.

Akainu lui planta son poing de lave dans la poitrine et le ravagea de l'intérieur. Doflamingo eut l'impression d'exploser. La douleur ne fut que brève. Elle chassa toutes les autres. Puis ce fut le noir. Croco l'attendait.

Un sourire, un vrai, entier, lumineux, naquit sur son visage, comme la fleur qui éclot sur les cadavres des champs de bataille.

Et il tomba, ses lunettes se brisant au sol sous le choc.

Doflamingo n'était plus.

« **Well, maybe there's a god above**

 **He bien, peut-être qu'il y a un Dieu là-haut**  
 **But all I've ever learned from love**

 **Mais la seule chose que j'ai apprise de l'amour**  
 **Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you**

 **Était comment tirer sur celui qui dégaine en premier**  
 **It's not a cry that you hear at night**

 **Ce ne sont pas des pleurs que tu entends la nuit.**  
 **It's not somebody who's seen the light**

 **Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui a vu la lumière.**  
 **It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah »**

 **C'est un Hallelujah froid, et brisé.**

 **Jeff Buckley, « Hallelujah ».**

* * *

Voilàààà

J'espère que c'était pas trop horrible, que vous avez pas envie de me tuer moi...

Je voulais écrire ça depuis longtemps, j'avais envie de souffritude. x)

Je sais toujours pas quoi dire de plus...

Portez-vous bien ?

Me tuez pas en review ? XD

Bonne semaine !


End file.
